


boo! did i scare you?

by vixenlettrz



Series: tragic block fiances for the soul [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Fluff, Help, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, anyway back the stream prepare for angst <3, cuz minecraft, i cant believe dream fucken did that, major character death tag isnt angsty dw, oh btw, they respawn, yes im talking about the recent stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlettrz/pseuds/vixenlettrz
Summary: " fundy. "" now, i know what this looks like so i'll confirm it now before you bring out the divorce papers. yes this is a horror mod. "" fUNDY- "—just two fiances hanging out in a horror mod. cuddles, swearing and screaming ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: tragic block fiances for the soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020409
Kudos: 218





	boo! did i scare you?

**Author's Note:**

> based off fundy's spooky mode and dream's confirmation that he isn't the biggest fan of horror!

the world was still loading when dream realized he made a mistake agreeing with his fiance to come with him to visit his mod. 

it was dark, way too dark. " fundy? "

the fox in question ignored him in favor for the virtual translucent code block he summoned in front of him. eyes focused as he checked and double-checked every bracket, every line for a mistake or two. 

" fundy? "

he was still ignoring him. dream touches the sleeve of his jacket. " fundy. "

this snapped the fox out of his trance. eyes moved to the speedrunner and his mouth moved formed an o, obviously forgetting he brought someone with him. he waved the code block away.

" dream i can explain- "

" fundy. "

" -and i promise, i have a good explanation here- "

" fundy. "

" now, i know what it looks like so i'll confirm it now before you bring out the divorce papers. yes this is a horror mod! "

" ...fUNDY- "

the fox had the AUDICITY to laugh at the his own fiance when the realization hit. this sly fucker.

" don't worry dream, we'll only be here for a second. is it such bad thing to bring my lovely fiance with me so we could spend some time together? " and there goes the puppy eyes.

the green man lets out a tired groan. this is gonna be a long few seconds. " i hate you so much. "

fundy kissed his cheek and grabbed onto his hand, grip tight and secure. he smirked as dream's figure obviously relaxed from the action, this made the speedrunner pout.

" you love me. "

" yeah, i do. "

they continued to walk, hands still together. eventually they got some wood and had already gotten the wooden tools when dream spoke up.

" so, what's this mode supposed to be? "

he continued to mine for stone as fundy got more wood and food. the fox hummed, ears tilted back as he recalled. " aside from the eternal night time and the fact we automatically spawn with flashlights uhhh... "

suddenly their lights flicker. dream gasped, fundy blinked. 

" oh, yeah, that. " the speedrunner could only stare at his fiance, panicked. " what do you mean by- " 

his question was caught when his heart started to AUDIBLY beat, beats a tad bit faster than fundy's. " fundy? "

" you might wanna- "

a sudden noise, two terrified screams and they were out.

they respawned.

" ...fundy? "

fundy gulped. he looked at his fiance, a scared smile on his face. " yes, babe? "

" what the fuck?! "

fundy, although terrified, wheezed. through joy filled tears he tried to explain before the green man became the scariest shit in this world (and seeing as this is his spooky mode, that's saying something).

" i may or may not have totally forgotten the fact that we have two kind of mobs here that are invincible.. "

" so the one who killed us is- "

" a shade. basically they roam around here and if you feel your heart speed up and your lights flicker, then it's time to run. "

" and the other one? "

" a visitor. they're like endermen except you can't kill them and they pop up randomly. when one arrives then- " he was caught off with another strange and very loud noise. panicked, the fox bowed his head the the ground, dream followed suit seeing the ergency.

a few seconds passed and it was over. 

they both looked up. dream looked at fundy again, masked head tilting. " i'm guessing that was the visitor? "

" yep. "

eventually fundy did relay to him their main goal and extra tips. they need to get 12 ender pearls and jump through a portal that would appear at 0.0, sounded easy enough except for the fact they couldn't extinguish which heartbeat meant certain doom and which one meant ender pearl because some dumbass decided to fuck with people.

" i'm starting to think you're the masochist in this relationship, fundy. "

the fox gasped, his focus shifting from the iron he was mining to his green fiance. " excuse me? "

dream wheezed. fundy pouted, about to retort when the sounds of bats flying stopped both of them. 

dream found himself stuck on top of a mushroom with no fiance in sight. shit, he was alone. 

oh what the muffin-

" FUCK- " he died to a shade.

he repawns, no fundy again. he sighs, tired already. he had to find fundy on his own.

eventually he got to where he was previosuly, some iron tools, a pair of iron boots and a chestplate and some food but still no fundy. he's pretty proud of himself though, he eventually got used to the mode that he could instinctively avoid any anger if possible. as for ender pearls he managed to get three so far.

he's still mining when the teleport thing happened again but this time, fundy was with him.

" dream! "

" fundy! "

they hugged. his fiance looked better than he was currently, sporting full iron set with an iron sword in hand. " any ender pearls? "

" i got five! "

dream smiled.

" I got three! we just need four more! "

they stayed together afterwards, eventually getting to 11 pearls, but everything got more and more difficult the more pearls they got.

" dream look down! " another visitor. despite being adjusted to the mod it was still horrific whenever that estrange noise came up again and scared the living daylight out of him. it passed but his heart beat didn't slow down.

" have i ever told you how much i hate horror? "

fundy hummed, looking from side to side. " from what i rememeber, multiples times already- "

" fuck, fundy are those eyes? "

" oh, those are harmless don't worry. "

dream only nodded, grip on his iron axe tighter than ever. this was really getting old. " so, any particular reason you wanted me to come along? "

" to make fun of you? "

" oh haha, what is it really about? "

fundy's ears dropped and his tail sagged, he looks away as a blush made its way on his face. he mumbles an answer, dream doesn't hear him.

" excuse me? "

" i wanted your attention. "

he blinked once, twice, three times and erupted into a giant fit of laughter after. fundy blushed harder, about to guilt his fiance when a pair of lips meets his.

" why didn't you just say so? "

" babe, you have a long history of ghosting me. "

" do i actually? "

no response but dream didn't need one. he still wheezes. " okay, how about after this we go on a date? just casual simple things in the smp like fish? "

fundy's face brightened, hands clasped around dream's as his tail wagged. 

" yes! yes a hundred times yes- "

" let's just finish this fi- AAH-"

ah, they forgot about the shade. that didn't matter. eventually fundy and dream were back home, in the smp. fundy yawned as he entered his home, so did dream. " it'ss fine if i stay here for a bit, right fundy? "

" you're my fiance, duh. "

dream rolled his eyes, although fundy wouldn't have seen that unless he took off his mask, he did eventually take off his mask and folded his green jacket away. with little to no energy he fell on the fox who made he's way to the bed the minute they got in.

" dream! i'm stinky! "

dream only snuggled. " don't care, this is your karma. we are never doing that again. "

a groan, but althought dream couldn't see it a fond smile made it's way on fundy's face and tone. " fine. "

**Author's Note:**

> i have a certainorld build for this but since i'm tired i'll explain in a bit. i'll also double check everything later too hehe. thanks again for reading !


End file.
